Baby Sister
by Annaliese Bathory
Summary: This is the origin story, the beginning, of the tale of Alexis Grimes, Rick Grime's little sister. She and a group of people from her college set off South and are eventually found and brought back to the prison. Please note, this story boasts a lot of OC's and a lot of interaction between them and the cannon characters. MATURE CONTENT WARNING. Sex, Violence, etc. Adults only!
1. Chapter 1

_Survivors Folly Part 1_

 _It seemed ages ago since she had left the campus up in Michigan with the rag tag group of friends, and some not so much. Being here now, reunited with the only family she had ever known, was almost cosmic in its irony. Half the populace dead now…well, dead and walking about craving human flesh. Yet in all this carnage and devastation she had managed to find her brother and nephew…and now a niece. Rick had been half out of his mind when she got to the prison, and Carl, the little trooper he was, continued to try and grow and mature. Judith, by her very nature, was innocent. But the child had a profound affect on Alexis, and as much as she tried to let the past remain as such, she simply couldn't. Judith represented innocence, preciousness, the smell of lilacs and baby powder. The same thing her now dead little girl had possessed. And the uncertainty of Judith's parentage was another wound she was trying desperately to cover._

 _In days gone by, she had a plan. A plan to become a doctor. To be the kind of person who saved lives by day and came home to a loving man at night. And for as long as she could remember, she had believed that man would be Shane Walsh, her brother's best friend. Alexis's crush on him grew steadily from the time she was thirteen years old, and it was all too apparent to Rick, who teased her constantly about it. When she had turned seventeen and during her all too dreaded wild phase, she had began seeing him. Of course, this was a secret held between the two of them. No one, especially her parents or Rick were to know. Rick had married and moved out long ago. But Alexis…Well, her parents were concerned for her. She seemed reckless, unfocused and more than a bit wild._

 _Of course, as with all things, changes came as she grew older and graduated from high school. She had a direction and a path, and despite her wild ways, had made pretty good grades in high school. She was smart as a whip, and as pretty, in a tomboy sort of way, as anyone could desire. Long chestnut locks highlighted in auburn always cascaded down her back over her shoulders, framing her almost angelic face in a flattering and ethereal way. But jeans and tank tops were her apparel of choice. Sure, she had put a dress on a time or two, and everyone told her she was absolutely stunning. But Alexis, or "Cherry", as she had been nicknamed so long ago, as her middle name was "Cherise", never ever seemed to pay much attention. She was in love, she had a path and she was destined to do great things._

 _She had been accepted into a fantastic program for med students up in Michigan. Of course, the idea of leaving Shane was one which caused her endless nights of tears but he promised he would wait for her because, as he said, she was his everything. And she had believed him. Even though she knew he took other women into his bed from time to time, he told her it was just to keep up appearances so her family would never ever learn the truth, until she was older, educated and ready to be married. Looking back now, she should have known it was all bullshit._

As she stood up in the guard tower of the prison, she sighed, leaning against the railing, out toward the sight line of the woods. The occasional walker always showed up ,but reserving ammo was of paramount importance. Two days in and she already felt as if she could breathe. They had spent almost a year on the road on their way down and most of it was fraught with despair, hunger, danger…But when the bus they had stolen from the campus crapped out about 10 miles out, all twelve of them were hoofing it.

 _Of course, with any group of reluctant travelers, there were a few bad apples, and in this case, a few weak ones. Silas, whom she had tried to have a relationship with at one point, was one of the weaker ones. Brought up in money and prestige, he was a pain in the ass that never stopped aching. And of course there was Krystal, the attention starved groupie chick who would do anything to take her mind off of what was really happening. If sleeping with the dead would keep one safe, Alexis was quite sure Krystal would lay down in the field, spread eagle and let them come at her like an assembly line. Not exactly a useful skill right now, but boy, she had to give the girl credit for trying._

 _Then there was Bela. Such a sweet soul, but too naïve for words. Alexis had taken to looking after the girl, as she didn't seem to be able to on her own. Only by the grace of the helpful males around them were they able to make it this far. Not that her best friend, Cecelia, wasn't like a weapon herself. She and her boyfriend, Jamie, reacted quickly when the virus first hit. They stole the bus, along with Casey, Jeremy and his older brother, Kyle. Most the males, with the exception of Silas, were busy already working with Rick and the others, as was Cecelia. But Alexis, whom knew what she had to do and had been doing it for months, simply needed some quiet. A respite for mere moments. She liked the others Rick had taken in as family. She liked them quite a bit, especially Hershel. Kind, understanding and a healer of sorts, he and Alexis bonded immediately. And Maggie, his eldest daughter, seemed on par with Cecelia. But she stayed away from Judith…she had to right now. She couldn't look at the child without seeing flashes of her own…the one she had lost. And knowing she could be Shane's…? Well, it was more than she could bare, since Shane denied his own child with her. And her, as well, when it was clear she was indeed knocked up._

 _As she contemplated this, she heard someone climbing the stairs. She pursed her lips slightly and turned. The two that had brought them all back to the prison seemed kind enough, but the one on the bike didn't talk too much. But all of a sudden he was here, carrying a plate of food._

"Rick said I was to come and bring this to ya", he spoke, almost softly. "Said ya wouldn't eat unless someone forced ya to. I get it, kid. Being cooped up in here, or anywhere for that matter with all these different people, hell, we all need time alone just to ponder shit."

Alexis nodded, not even looking at the food. She was lost in her memories, lost in the pain of what she had lost. She inhaled deeply as she looked at him.

" _What is it tonight? Deer? Rabbit? Plain old spaghetti noodles?", she asked her eyes shimmering with tears, which she quickly wiped away. But he had seen them, but had the good grace not to pry._

"Chicken noodle soup…Canned shit, ya know? Rick said ya liked it when ya was a kid. Hell, I been craving a baked potato for months…Sometimes, ya gotta just survive on whats around, ya know?", he answered, sitting the plate down on a small table and walking over next to her, resting his elbows on the tower, much as she was, looking out over the sight line.

"I know all too well", she whispered, those memories tearing at her from the inside. He looked at her, his head cocked to one side, as they both spotted Silas aimlessly walking about, muttering to himself. The man laughed, his Southern accent soft and yet a bit sarcastic.

" _Ya know, if he don't get his head out his ass, he ain't long for this world…Spoiled little kids usually don't last. I am guessing he doesn't understand the severity of the situation. Or he does but he is just blocking it out by bitching because he ain't eatin' caviar or some other bullshit.", he chuckled._

 _She nodded, with a small smile. Silas was, and could be a huge asshole. Especially when he was forced to do things he didn't want to do. Part of the reason he and Alexis couldn't, and wouldn't last. It wasn't for lack of him trying to sweet talk her into it, though. Sighing , she leaned back against the corner of the tower, the wind down picking up slightly._

" _Silas is….well, he is a special kind of imbecile. He'd be dead already if it wasn't for the rest of us. We been protecting his ass this whole year. You think he'd be grateful, with the prison and all, but no, he has to grimace and complain. It isn't like the Four Seasons is still standing. If it was, I probably would have dropped his ass off there, and went on without him.", she said, her voice slightly softer than she had intended, but with more humor than she had portrayed in awhile._

 _He turned and looked at her, his eyes focused on her. Despite his dirty appearance and somewhat toughened attitude, at that moment, he had lowered his guard some. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes._

"Nah, that ain't you. You're a Grimes. That ain't in your nature. Besides, you got awful far in this shit storm. I wouldn't bet against ya. But just sayin'", he said, moving closer to her, his voice softening, "we all got our demons. Difference is now, theres the ones that are in our memories, and the ones all around us that are a real threat. Ya got to learn to deal with both….I know its rough. Rick told us ya lost your little girl. I am sorry to hear that….But she would want ya to keep fightin'. Cos that's all life is now, little Grimes….Its fightin'. Its war daily. In our minds, and in this thing we got called life. Ain't nothing' perfect anymore…Hell, ya know that. Don't give up on yourself, girl. Rick just got ya back…and hes happier than hes been in a long time cos of that. And hes like…my best friend.", he smirked, almost embarrassed.

She graced him with a small grin. Men always had to try and find a reason to harden themselves to everything, but for some reason, he seemed gentle, almost. And from what she had gathered, that wasn't much his way. But he took her hand, and picked up the plate, leading her down the stairs.

" _Come on now", he said, " lets go eat that cold chicken soup with everyone. Leave sour puss out here to wander. If we're lucky, he'll find a personality somewhere." Alexis couldn't help but laugh. The first time she had done so in a very long time._


	2. Chapter 2

Survivors Folly Part 2

She laid in her cell that night, the heat surrounding her like a thick foreboding blanket. She could still hear Silas complaining to Bela about being stuck in a prison and she wanted to slap the shit out of him. She simply closed her eyes, her arms sprawled out above her head, as she tried to force herself to sleep. It had been a good night, though. She had gotten to know the others pretty well, and she got to spend some time with Rick and Carl. Judith, however, was a constant reminder. Had she started to hate Shane when he denied her child and then herself? Or had she still not begun to? Or was she just now feeling it, knowing how obsessed he had become with Lori? So much to the point that he tried to kill her brother. She never had liked Lori. She tolerated her. But she didn't think Lori would ever stoop to the level of screwing her husband's best friend. But it was obvious to her that there was no levels for Lori…or Shane. As much as it had killed Carl to have to put a bullet in Lori's head, as much as it had hurt Rick to lose her. So she kept these feelings to herself.

But Cecelia knew…She knew how it tore at Alexis. I guess that explained the sympathetic glances she continually got from the others from time to time. But none of Rick's group knew about Lynnie…None of them knew what she had had to do to make sure she and her child could live. Between college and raising an infant on her own. None of them knew the depth of the sadness she felt. All she had done…and she had lost her daughter, anyways. But there wasn't a moment in any day where she didn't remember her sweet face, her laugh, the way she always wanted to be in Alexis's arms. In a lot of ways, the day Lynnie died, Alexis died with her. But she knew she had to fight, to keep fighting, no matter how the pain skewered her insides up whenever she remembered that night.

Just as she started to doze off, Rick poked his head, smiling. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, taking her hand within his own.

"I thought I lost you, Cherry….You, mom, dad, Lynnie", he trailed off, looking up at the bars. "I am sorry you lost her, sis. I am sorry about a lot of things these days. But you were a good mama, Lex. Don't you ever blame yourself. This world now…no one can predict what will happen. None of us know. But that little girl…she loved you. She really loved you."

Alexis smiled at her brother, squeezing his hand, as she softly felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Rick had already been through so much. She believed he perished in the hospital. But here he was, alive, surviving with a group who were determined to never give up. She bit at her lower lip as she nodded.

"I get so angry sometimes", she whispered, "So angry that I want to just rage and scream and cut down hundreds and hundreds of those fuckers. Lynnie was my world. She was my life. Now… they stole her from me. And she was just a baby, Rick. Just a baby. She never harmed anyone or anything…but they still got her….and I was asleep!" Lowering her head, she pressed her face against her palms and sobbed, softly. She had learned to keep her breakdowns private, quiet. It wasn't easy with people always around.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms. She simply looked up at him, and without even thinking, she blurted out everything…things she swore to never tell him. Things she swore that she would bury deep down inside, a solemn secret she would take with her through everything.

"Lynnie…..she was Shane's, Rick. She was our child. Shane and I had been seeing each other….since I was seventeen. We had planned to get married when I graduated but when he found out I was pregnant, he didn't want me anymore. He denied being her father….even through, he knew…he knew", she spoke through her tears. She had been carrying this weight for so long, she felt guilty for unloading it on him. Shane had been his best friend. "I just….when I see Judith…."

"Shhhh….Shhhh", he comforted her. "Its alright, Cherry. Its alright. I am not angry with you. You did all you could do for that sweet little girl. But that son of a bitch….I never knew…Never suspected. If I had, I would have kicked his ass and made sure he took care of that child ! He missed out on her…Hes dead now, Cherry. I killed him. And besides the fact that he tried to kill me, sleep with my wife, claim my children…. I wish I could kill him all over again for what he did to you. Its hard to believe someone I felt was a brother to me was….a piece of shit. You deserve better, Lex. You always did. If I could, I would bring her back to you. And with Judy, I am sorry it hurts you. I always wondered why you never wanted to hold her, especially since you and Carl are so close. Now, I know…."

Alexis nodded, her heart slamming against her chest as she felt the floodgates breaking within her. He pushed the hair back from her eyes and looked at his baby sister and whispered, "You are with us now. And right now, you are just with your big brother. Let it all out, Lex. Just let it all out, my sweet baby sister. Have a good cry and mourn. But don't forget to live…to fight…to survive. Let go of all the bitterness, because I can tell you from personal experience, if you don't, it will haunt you. Literally."

He tenderly reached down and kissed her forehead and stood. "Get some sleep, Cherry. Tomorrow is another day, and the fight isn't ending. I love you, Alexis. Cry for Lynnie…miss her. But let that help to fuel you to fight for every moment we all have left." He touched her hair as he stood from the bed, looking down at her, a kindness and softness within his eyes just like the big brother she remembered. As he walked from her cell, he whispered over his shoulder for her to "Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

She laid back on her bed, assuming the position she had been in when he had first walked in and again tried to close her eyes. She heard Rick say something remarkably condescending to Silas, and Silas grumbling. At least she knew she could depend on her brother to keep things in order around here. Then, just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard her brother outside, trashing the courtyard, and screaming at the sky. Alexis could hear her brother having his own breakdown over the news she had shared. He had to work through his own ghosts, just as she did and in any way possible.

She fell asleep for a few hours, and when she awoke, she found Carl, snuggled up beside her, sound asleep. A small sad smile etched itself on her lips, as she kissed his forehead and laid back, allowing him to sleep beside her for as long as he could. Despite everything she had unloaded on Rick last night, Carl could sleep peacefully, completely ignorant to the truth. And that's how Alexis planned to keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

Survivors Folly Part 3

It had been a few weeks since the group had arrived at the prison. Things seemed to be settling nicely, aside from Silas and Krystal, as per usual. Casey had completely started ignoring Krystal, and it was making her nuts. Silas continued to begrudgingly train, but not without a few slaps to the head from Rick and Daryl. Not as if they weren't needed. She had gone on a few runs with Glenn, Maggie and Daryl, and found she liked all three of them a lot. Maggie was like the sister she always wished she had had. Glenn and she would talk about video games, a common nerd interest, and things with she and Daryl were… confusing. In the last few weeks they had spent much time up in that guard tower, sharing experiences, loss, pain and the idea of healing. Hershel had told her she must be something special, because getting Daryl to open up at all, was nearly impossible. But somehow, he just did so with her.

With her medical training, she was able to be of much help as far as making sure they had all the medical supplies they could gather. Hershel and she spent much time deciding where to put things, almost setting up a clinic of sorts within the prison. He was a sweet old man and he reminded her so much of her own grandfather. While prison was usually the last place anyone would wish to be, the world wasn't the same anymore. It never would be again. Despite the gloom of the prison, it represented safety, food, medicine and a bed to sleep in. Also, family…That's what they were all becoming. And Alexis was pleased as could be. Sure, she still had her moments of sadness and melancholy, but she was getting through it much better. Carol had become a source of strength and wisdom and adoration for Cherry. An abused wife who could now handle herself, and any others who might rub her the wrong way. She was powered now by an incredible energy and willingness to stand up for herself. She was, in Alexis's mind, a heroine.

As she and Cecelia were standing watch, she saw Rick motion her down from her perch in one of the towers. He nodded to her friend and headed down to meet her brother. Placing one arm around her shoulders, he half smiled and said, in a rather proud tone of voice, "So I hear you are getting pretty good with the runs. Maggie and Glenn say you're a natural. There is an itty bitty town about twenty minutes from here. Might have been scavenged already, not sure. But I was gonna send Maggie and Glenn. But I think I would rather send you with Daryl. Maybe see how you two work together as a team. What ya say, shortcake?"

She nodded, rather shyly, "Sure…that sounds great." Rick chuckled and raised a brow. "He is gassed up and ready to take off on his bike up at the gate. Ya ever been on a motorcycle?", he asked before quickly shaking his head. "What the hell am I saying? You were wild as hell as a teenager. I am sure you been on them more than once." She laughed softly. It had been years and years since she had been on one of those things, and this one was a monstrosity of old parts. Breathing in deeply, she grabbed her backpack and her pistol, the machete concealed within the backpack. She had gotten pretty proficient with it, and it was always better to use other things than the guns as the sound tended to draw in more. And with just the two of them, not a smart choice. She hugged her brother and then mussed Carl's hair, playfully, while slowly walking down to the gate to meet up with her redneck, crossbow wielding, partner in crime.

As she walked up, he looked back over his shoulder. Perhaps he could sense her apprehension. Perhaps, it was the almost frightened way she looked at the motorcycle. He grinned and over the roar of the engine he yelled, "Don't tell me Baby Grimes is scared of a hog now. All you have to do is get on and hold on tight to me. I will do all the rest, alright? Trust me…I lived most my life on one of these things." She walked over, slowly straddling the seat behind him and wrapped her arms around him, snugly. He looked back, and laughed. "Its alright. Ya don't need no helmet. I promise I will be real careful with your delicate behind, Miss Grimes."

The engine roared to life, as Carol pulled back the gates, with Carl's help and off they were down the dirt path away from the prison. She held on so tightly, as every shake and shimmy from the engine made her fear falling on her ass off the back end of the thing. She kept her eyes closed most of the ride, her face buried in his shoulder and her arms tight around his midsection. Soon enough, the small town Rick spoke of came into view. Looking up slowly, she seen there were a few walkers shambling about, but nothing they couldn't handle between the two of them.

They came to a stop right outside of a little general store, but it was the guns and ammo store across the way that caught her interest. Any chance of any ammo or weapons being left behind was worth being checked out. Once off the bike, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed off in that direction. That's when she felt his hand grip her elbow and pull her back, slightly. "Nuh uh….You're sticking with me. You might be impressin' some folk, but I am still gonna keep you close by till I know you can do this without blinkin'. No worries, though. We will look in the other shop before we head back, alrighty?"

She nodded, knowing that Daryl had been doing this a lot longer than she had. Hell, from what he said, he was doing that since before the world went to pieces. He kept hold of her as he walked to the general good store, and slowly pushed open the door. The walkers hadn't seemed to notice their presence, as a building was still smoldering down the block. Looking all over inside, he came back and pulled her inside, securing the door behind them. "Looks like theres a lot in here, Missy. So I hope you got plenty of room in that sack there of your's. We are going to be everyone's heroes tonight, I tell ya now." She smiled and started looking around, gathering up all she could. While the prison had plenty of staples, they never forget that they needed to stay stocked up, especially now, with more mouths to feed, and the only thing that ever got Krystal off the idea of humping anything on two legs, was food.

Daryl had gathered quite a good bit himself, including two bottles of rum, one of Tequila and 4 bottles of wine. He smiled and winked at her as he whispered, "Tonight, we are gonna celebrate, Miss Grimes. A job well done. We are stacked to the gills here, but we can head over to the weapon shop, see what we can find. But be careful. The coast ain't clear and I can't rightly say how long they will be distracted. So come on, lets move." She couldn't have agreed more as they made their way to the door.

Once they stepped out however, they realized they weren't as undetected as they had first thought. And there were more of them than they first believed. Right now would be a horrible time to pull a gun, so she reached into her bag and pulled out her machete. She took out two of them, rather quickly, and Daryl was going through a small hoard. Heading out to help him, she mowed down five more as Daryl looked back at her, pulling one of his arrows out of another's head. "Well, alright, Miss Grimes. Way to go. Now lets get our asses over to that shop before anymore come trolling around."

They quickly made their way to the shop and as usual, Daryl went in and checked before allowing her in the door. No one wanted any surprises. They found a few guns, some ammo, a couple silencers, and one very nice, very sharp katana that was over fifty years old. How someone hadn't looted this already was beyond anyone's guess. But as soon as she picked it up, she smiled brightly. He walked over to the girl and nudged her, playfully. "Looks like ya found yourself a new toy. Sharp, too. Might do in a pinch. But we got all we gonna get out of here. So lets hit the road, make it back before sundown."

She wrapped the katana and its holster around her and he looked back for a moment, almost drinking in the sight of the young brunette. "Now that….that's sexy. You are a pure vision, Baby Grimes. But hell, ya always were." A small blush rose to her cheeks, as she grabbed her stuff and walked toward the door. She smiled softly as she whispered, "You're gonna make me feel like a schoolgirl again, Mister Dixon." Before she knew what was happening or could even process it, he had wrapped one arm around her waist, the other fisted her auburn locks, as he took her lips in a passionate and heated kiss. She didn't resist, but she couldn't say she wasn't almost shocked. Once their lips released, he looked down at her, a smirk curling his own. "Lets go, Miss Lexis. In this life I learned one thing: Seize the moment. You never know which one will be your last." She nodded, unable to form words, as her knees were still weak from the sudden kiss, but there was no time to ponder it right now. Another crowd of the dead was forming and they needed to get the hell out of Dodge.


	4. Chapter 4

Survivors Folly Part 4

Later that night, they had all filled up on the food and drink provided them by Daryl and Alexis's run into the small town. For the first time in a long time, there wasn't a single somber note. The theme of the night seemed to be gratitude. How grateful they were the food used to nourish them. How grateful for the prison, which provided them shelter and some semblance of home. And how grateful they were for one another. Of course, there was the few sour pusses who refused to participate, and that was fine with Alexis. She knew she would have to deal with both Silas and Krystal later on, but not right now. She was feeling nice and mellow with the wine in her belly, as she sat back and watched the others swap stories. She felt her eyes begin to close as she leaned back against an old sleeping bag, as she felt someone sitting down beside her. She expected Cecelia or Rick, perhaps, but when she looked up, it was Daryl, looking down at her with a pleased smile.

"Ya did good, Baby Grimes. Everyone is eating great tonight and we have more weapons and ammo. So, ya did good", he said, before spooning more beans into his mouth.

Keeping her eyes shut, she hadn't forgotten what transpired between them back in the small town. At first it had surprised her to the point where she was unable to speak, but now, she had time to rethink it, perhaps even dwell upon it. But she knew Daryl, like she, was a pretty private person. Now was not the time nor place for her to ask him a simple question. Like "Why?" She was tired but she knew she still had a perimeter check to do, even as drunk as she might be. Pushing herself up off the ground and groaning slightly, she smiled. "Well, I am just glad I could contribute. I know some of the ones I brought in… well, they don't. I feel like I have to take up their slack, ya know?"

He sat his plate down next to him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nah…that's not how this works, Cherry Bomb. They gonna get with the program or they won't last. Hell, you know that. Ya can't be around to protect them all the time, ya know? And dead weight ain't an option. Ya chose to bring people with ya. Chose to keep 'em safe. But that burden can't be on ya, not anymore. Spoiled little rich dick over there? Hes gonna get hisself killed with his attitude.

He has had y'all watching his back for too long. I ain't gonna sit back and watch you trade your life for his. Ya get me? And that girl…excuse my language, Baby Grimes, but she ain't good for nothing'. A whore… She has tried to get up on every man here, including your brother. Useless, ya know? We need fighters.. survivors. That's what makes us strong. But them two? Nah…they ain't long for this shit."

Alexis sighed, softly. She knew that deep down, but she had tried. All of them had. To make sure all of them that left Michigan together survived it all. They lost three already. Silas and Krystal managed to survive by taking shelter while the others fought off the rest. But there would come a day where there would be no more hiding. She shook her head.

"I don't want them to die. I really don't. Hell, I did everything in my power to make sure they got this far. Even Neveah, who was widely acknowledged as the "spoiled princess" had fought them off before. But Silas and Krystal? Whole other story. Casey wanted Krystal along because at the time, he believed she was some kind of damsel in distress. She has made it abundantly clear she is anything but. And Silas…well, Silas doesn't do well under stress. All his life everything was guaranteed him. He does have a degree in engineering, but I don't know if he can do anything past that….Maybe that makes him of some use. Somehow."

He sighed, gripping her hand within his. "Come on. I will do perimeter check with ya. Besides, I snagged a pack of smokes back there. Lets go enjoy one, huh?" She smiled and nodded. It had been ages since she had smoked, but it wouldn't hurt to enjoy one after the stress of the last few months. She picked up her machete and headed out the doors with him, not noticing the small smile that imprinted itself on her brother's lips as she did.

As they pushed open the doors, the night breeze hit her in the face. While the cool air felt wonderful, there was never any escaping the smell. The smell of death, decay. And the noises these things made. Always within range enough to hear them. She picked up on of the poles they used to impale them to keep them from building up along the fences and walked toward the open field. Half way there, Daryl turned and grabbed her arm. "I know what ya been thinking'. And I am sorry if I offended ya back there. I just…I ain't kissed a girl in a long while. And you're damn near the prettiest thing I have ever seen. Plus, I like talkin' with ya. You're smart. Ya got courage in ya. I acted on impulse… but I don't regret it none, either."

Alexis's eyes sparkled. She hadn't been with anyone since her failed attempt at a relationship with Silas. And there was nothing wrong with a distraction. No one was calling this a relationship. She didn't think either of them had that in them anymore. Relationships were a thing of the past. She admired Glenn and Maggie for having the courage to try and nurture one within this hellish world. But she didn't know if she had that kind of spirit. Not like Glenn, Maggie, Cecelia or Jamie had. She was frightened to let anyone this close, and yet, she desperately needed it. Something had to bring her back from the abyss of darkness that seemed ready to swallow her at any moment.

"No, Daryl, you don't have to explain or apologize. Sometimes, in this world, I think, we have to remember what we are. And what we are capable of. You have been good to me. And besides, I liked it… I did. I wish….well, wishes ain't meant for this world…", she stammered, feeling herself start to quiver.

" No one has to put labels on nothing', baby girl. But I like ya. You're the kinda woman I always seen myself with. And who knows how long we got? I wanna spend what time I got left with someone…I am tired of bein' alone. Aren't you?", he spoke softly, as he inched his way closer to her, their lips mere inches from one another. "I know what ya lost can't be replaced. But we can make it better, somehow. I wanna make it better, for you. With you. Just give me a sign…any sign."

Alexis closed the gap between them, placing her hands on his shoulders. "No one can replace Lynnie. But that's not to say that there isn't room in my heart or life for someone new. I like you, Daryl. I really do. And it scares me." He took her hand within his, placing a gentle kiss upon each one of her fingers, as he whispered, "I know ya ain't that weak, Cherry Bomb. Stop thinking' about the "what if's". Live now, in this moment. Because no one knows when…not you. Not me. Lets live now…"

Before she knew it, she was wrapped within his arms, their lips feverishly pressed against one another, her body awakening to feelings she had long forgotten. A small moan escaped her lips and he slowly slid his tongue between them. She felt him holding her so close, her body reacting to his own as the snarling of the walkers was overcome by the instincts rushing through her veins. Her tongue gently danced with his own and before she could catch her breath, he gripped her hand and started walking, quickly towards the guard tower.

"What…? Where are we going?", she stammered as she pulled her along. He didn't look back or stop but spoke plainly. "I am takin' ya away from all this ugliness for one night. Away from everyone else. I am feelin' a bit selfish. Besides, what I wanna do to ya, no one else needs to see." He slung open the door to the tower and pulled her inside, slamming the door shut behind them. He pushed her against that door and full on attacked her lips, his hands slowly sliding up her sides, as their breathing intensified. Biting at her lower lip, he looked up into her eyes as he whispered, "I could feel your nipples through that tank top, Cherry. Now, you need to feel this." He placed her hand over the rock hard crotch of his pants. "I need this… I want this. And I know ya do, too. Tonight is about us. And at least for tonight, you're gonna forget everything."

His lips left her own as he started to gently nibble and kiss down her long neck, her right leg bending at the knee and resting against his hip, so she could feel him grinding against her through her jeans. Running her fingers up his back and over the planes of his shoulders to the mess of hair atop his head, she moaned and whispered, "Make it go away…Make it all go away. I need this. I need you. Now." 


	5. Chapter 5

Survivors Folly Part 4

She didn't know how they made it to the top of the tower, as they were so consumed in disrobing each other. It was spontaneous and exhilarating, her body alive and every sense tingling. Once upstairs he got her against the platform and kissing her softly, whispered, "Now I am gonna show ya what a real man is capable of. I ain't gonna stop till I showed ya more than once." She closed her eyes as he started making his way over her shoulders, down her collarbone, and down to her breasts, which he kneaded with one hand, taking turns between the two while smothering them with wild kisses and gentle bites.

Her body was on fire with passion and desire, and to be perfectly honest, she was soaked. As he began to suck her tiny pink rosebud nipples between her lips, gently nipping at them, she felt her head fall back as she cradled his head within her one hand. One of his hands slowly reached between her legs and with a final kiss to her right nipple, he looked up at her with a grin. "Damn, Cherry Bomb…that little cunt is soaked." She flinched at his words, but in truth, it only served to turn her on even more.

She licked her lips as she watched him kiss down her stomach, gently biting and licking around her navel, catching her piercing between his teeth and pulling it. She could feel her blood racing, her body reacting in ways it never had before, not even with Shane. Once he started kissing up the length of her thighs, he hoisted her up and onto the platform. " Now I am gonna eat that pussy alive. Scream as loud as ya want, darlin'. I love a woman whose vocal."

His head slowly descended upon her tiny sex, his tongue tracing the outer lips as he moaned with the first taste of her. She gripped the railing tightly, as she could feel him slowly start licking around her inner lips, sopping up her juices like an animal, moaning all the while. "Damn baby girl, that's the sweetest thing I ever tasted. You're gonna cum in my mouth for me. Over and over till ya can't anymore", he whispered as he slowly slid his tongue up her slit. Gripping her hips tightly, he went rabid on her pussy. Her clit was the first target and as much as she tried to control herself, she couldn't help but watch his every move. Her body shook with the tension Out of the corner of her eye she seen him unrolling a sleeping bag, which she had never seen him grab but that he must have, as he continued to bury his face in her sweltering vagina.

Her moans became deeper, louder, as every stroke of his tongue brought her closer to the edge. And this only seemed to fuel the fire within him, as she clutched his hair between her fingers, her hips now working against his mouth, his tongue now finding her depths. His moans reverberated through her entire being as she bit at her lower lip. He stood, picking her up and laying her down onto the sleeping bag, and he dove back between her thighs, hungrily. She writhed and moaned. Her body so longing for something like this.

She began to pant, screaming his name as she felt her back seize, then her thighs began to quiver. He took this opportunity to insert two fingers within her tiny hole and started to piston them back and forth, as he sucked hard on her aching bud. "I…I …. am gonna …. Cum!", she moaned, as he then removed his fingers and placed his entire mouth over her pussy. She exploded, in a diatribe of expletives and screams of passion. Her body quaked as if she had just experienced the best ride at Disneyland. He slowly pulled himself atop of her and slowly started sliding the swollen head of his cock around her still sensitive pussy lips.

"Damn, girl… that was….well, let me show ya", he whispered as he descended upon her lips, forcing her to taste herself upon his. She sucked at his tongue, and he moaned, one hand reaching up to play with her nipple, as he started to rock the head of his manhood against her still quivering clitoris. Once she had thoroughly enjoyed his lips, he looked into her eyes and with a dazed smirk, asked her one question. "Are ya ready, darlin'? I been aching to feel that pussy since the moment I laid eyes on ya. I been walking around with a terminal hard on since that day. Can I have it, Cherry? Can I have what I been wantin' for so long now?"

She tried to catch her breath, as she looked back up at him. While he may never have been what she pictured she could be with, he sure was at that moment. And the way he pleased her. The way he couldn't get enough…it was more than intoxicating. Biting softly at her lower lip, she hoarsely whispered. "Yes. Take me. Take my pussy. Take all of me, here and now."

That was all the invitation he needed, as he slowly slid the entirety of his cock deep inside of her, letting out a feral groan. She gripped his shoulder blades, letting him slide himself in and out of her, as each thrust seemed to cause him to almost growl. That kind of desire was what she had been craving. A basic human need. But it was the only thing that seemed to matter in that moment. His hard, thick cock continued to slide in and out of her slowly and yet deeply. He kissed her lips softly, almost tenderly as he continued.

Eventually his thrusts became harder, faster. So did his kisses. More craven, more lustful. When he wasn't kissing her lips, he was biting at her neck, something which made her insane with desire. Her nails dug into his back, clawing as she moaned over and over , almost screaming. He whispered against her ear, "You like that, girl? Does that make that pussy crazy? Ya want my cum all over inside that sweet little cunt? Tell me, Cherry. Tell me how good my cock feels in ya. Tell me ya can't do without it. Tell me ya want me more than ya ever wanted anything." Her reaction was immediate, as she wrapped both of her slender legs around his hips, closing her eyes and arching her back, her nipples so hard, they ached.

"God … yes, Daryl. I need this. I need your cock in me, your seed inside me. I have never.. Felt this good before. Please, don't stop…Don't…ever.. Stop!" Like a prayer almost, he slammed himself deep inside of her one last time, his own orgasm causing him to writhe and squirm against her shivering vagina as she could feel the warmth of his cum trickling deep within her, slowly spilling outwards, covering her ass cheeks and the sleeping bag below them. She held him tight to her, allowing him to pump all he had within her and then as he collapsed atop her, she simply shivered in immense release as she ran her fingers up and down his back. She knew he had been frightened to let her feel and see those scars. But she knew what scars really were…badges of a survivor and a courageous soul.

He kissed her shoulder again and again as he laid there, letting her run her fingers over his back, slowly. Soon he cuddled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her, his head resting on her breast as she stroked his hair. "That was….I dunno if there is even a word for that, baby doll. I just know one thing…You're mine. All mine." She laid there, hearing his words and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, as she took a drink of the water from the canteen. "I wanna be your's. I wanna have more nights like this. More…of what we just did. More of you, Daryl." He looked up at her with a playful wink. "Ya sure ya can handle me, babe? I been told I am a wild card." She leaned down placing a kiss upon his nose.

" I like wild," she whispered. "Lets us know we are still alive and capable of so much more." He chuckled. Reaching up, he placed his lips against her's, softer now, and yet with so much affection, she felt her heart might beat out of her chest. She softly took his face in her hands and his kissed her palm. "Its set then. You are mine. I am your's. Always", he whispered. She smiled, slowly caressing his cheeks. He had given her a ray of hope, a promise for something so much more beautiful , other than Lynnie, than she had ever known. In a world where everything was chaos, death, destruction and worse, she now had a real reason to fight…and to believe once more.

"Perimeter check…I was supposed to…", she began to speak but he silenced her once more with a kiss on her lips, his tongue slowly swiping over them. "Fuck perimeter check tonight. Tonight, you belong to me. And I ain't even half done, baby. You're my girl now, Cherry. Them assholes will still be out there come daylight. And we'll crush 'em… together." Slowly he reached between her thighs, his fingers slowly tracing the slit of her pussy, as he gripped her hair with one hand and began to kiss her once more.


End file.
